


Things to Remember When Loving Simon Snow

by problematic_mind



Series: Things To Remember [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Inspired, M/M, Post-Canon, They are so in love, i miss them, the things baz needs to remember about Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_mind/pseuds/problematic_mind
Summary: A list of things Baz needs ro remember about his terrible perfect boyfriend.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Things To Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118240
Comments: 54
Kudos: 173





	Things to Remember When Loving Simon Snow

_He loves wearing your sweaters, especially if they smell like you_

It started the first time you forgot a sweater at his flat; when you came back the following day, the sweater was folded on his desk, but when you put it on, it smelled like Simon. That explained his sheepish look and his messy hair. After that day, you always make sure to forget a sweater or a pullover at his place, because you know it makes him feel safe when you’re not around (and you love knowing that he’s wearing your clothes, especially when it’s your football sweater and you can see the word ‘Pitch’ printed on his back). It’s an unspoken agreement, but it is perfect for the both of you: he wears them when they smell like you and you were them the following day, when they smell like him. Win-win.

_He doesn’t always like to be touched, but it’s not your fault_

Sometimes he abruptly steps away when you come too close, but it doesn’t mean that he’s scared of you or that he doesn’t want you; he’s just too caught up in his thoughts to deal with anyone. Don’t press him and don’t feel guilty: give him the space he needs and he’ll come back to you when he’s ready. He says he’ll always come back, believe him. You can still be there for him without touching him: make sure he eats enough, he has what he needs to get through the day; put on some music, it helps him reorganize his thoughts. (Even better, play the violin, he loves it.)

_Other times, he’s too shy to ask, but he wants you_

It often starts with him staring at you more than usual, brushing against your body every time he walks by or sitting just a little closer on the couch: he doesn’t do that on accident. He _wants_ you, but he doesn’t know how to ask. Don’t tease him for that, even if it’s the cutest thing ever. Just takes his hand and lead him to the bedroom, you’ll know that’s what he needs because he’ll blush terribly as soon as you get up from the couch and offer him your hand. Those are the times he’ll need to be showered with kisses and soft caresses the most, whisper softly in his ear; he won’t answer, but he’ll hold you tighter than ever. (Hold his hip when you make love to him, you’ll spot him later looking at your red handprint on his skin with a pleased smile; he loves when you mark his body).

_He blushes every time you kiss his moles_

It doesn’t matter where the mole is, what makes him go crazy is that you know exactly where every single mole and freckle on his body is. He loves that you have his skin tracked in your head. Remember that you promised to kiss every single one of them at least once in your life: you better get started, he’s counting on it. He laughs when you kiss the one on his hipbone, because your hair ticklish his skin; make sure to kiss that one several times.

_He doesn’t like when you buy him things, but he’ll always accept food_

Even if you’ve tried multiple times to give him presents, he always feel guilty about them and becomes grumpy afterward. Buy him foods, instead. It’ll make him ten times happier and you can share it, laughing and chatting about all and nothing, sprawled on the couch. Remember that he loves sweets more than flavoury, especially when it has chocolate in it. 

_Let him be gentle and takes his time_

Even when your body is begging Simon to crush it with his lips and hands, even when you think you’re about to implode, don’t push him. He needs to be gentle, he needs to remind himself that he can be gentle. Growing up, he had to kill and fight more monsters that you can even imagine and sometimes he feels like he’s becoming a monster himself. You can help him remember that he has the biggest, most wonderful heart in the world and that you love him just as he his, scars and nightmares included. He’ll start by slowly undressing you; he’ll tray his fingertips all over your body, gentle and light, followed by his lips, trailing soft kisses on every inch of your skin. Let him do that, he needs to see just how kind and delicate he can be. And oh, he’ll take you apart in the end. Painfully so. You’re living a charmed life, never forget that.

_He's suffering but he’s not broken_

He’s still healing and maybe he’ll never completely be fine, but that’s okay, he’s not shattered. You can’t take his pain away, but you can hold his hands while he tries to stick the pieces together. There will be days when he won’t even be able to get up from the couch, days when he won’t look at you, but he’s going to be okay, because he is Simon Snow: the strongest person you know. Sometimes, he’ll crumple on himself and disappears under the blankets. Don’t try to make him talk about it, you’d make things worse. However, sit next to the bed and read something out loud: the sound of your voice helps him find his way back. Keep reading till he’ll slide his hand out of the blankets for you to hold it: that’s the sign that he needs you to snuck in bed and hold him. Do exactly that and hold him tightly against your chest.

_Always hold his hand when you’re outside_

He still struggles when he leaves the flat, because he feels like he doesn’t belong to neither worlds: the Mages one and the Normals one. He’s brave and courageous, but also fragile and insecure. He always walks fast and staring at his feet, avoiding people’s gaze, unless you are with him and you are holding his hand; when he knows you’re by his side, he lets himself take in on the world. He’ll throw his nose in the sky and look at everything, like a kid on Christmas day. He’ll point at the curious and beautiful things he sees, to make sure you see them too. Don’t let go of his hand, though, because he needs to squeeze it every time someone walks too close to him. He’s healing, but he’s not there yet. Help as you can.

_You can use your magic around him, it’s okay_

Even if you feel guilty about it, you have to use your magic around him; he asked you to. He wants you to be able to be completely and utterly yourself around him, he said you don't have to hide any part of you. Use your magic around him, it’ll make him feel like he’s still part of this world (he is, he just can't see it). He especially loves when you use your magic on him, because he says it makes him feel the shadow of his own. Don’t feel guilty and be yourself or he'll blame himself.

_He is in love with you_

You can see it in the way he’s always looking at you, in the way he makes sure your mug of tea is always full when you’re studying, in the way he makes love to you. He is your terrible amazing boyfriend and he’ll never leave you, because he promised and he always keeps his promises. He loves you and you’re gonna be okay, because you have the love of your life by your side.

[aesthetic polaroids on tumblr](https://lovi-ngbooks.tumblr.com/post/640680834906652674/things-to-remember-when-loving-simon-snow)


End file.
